Finding a Legend
by 13lue13erry
Summary: Finding a Legend- This is a Merlin and Sherlock cross over. What happens when John meets a raven haired boy at a coffee shop apparently looking for Arthur Pendragon? How will Sherlock react to the warlock? Rated T for H E double hockey sticks and other mild curse words. Johnlock and maybe future Merthur, I haven't made up my mind. Please R&R! Post Hounds of Baskerville!
1. Chapter 1: Warlocks and Bloggers

**:) I don't own Sherlock or Merlin. Duhh. Please read and review my other stories! (And this one too!)**

Sherlock's loud violin playing echoed up to John's bedroom. John glared at the alarm clock on his nightstand:_ 5:57 a.m_. A very annoyed John rubbed his eyes and stumbled down the stairs to the second story. Sneaking up behind Sherlock was easy, especially when he was deep in thought. In one quick movement John grabbed Sherlock's bow and violin. Sherlock immediately twirled around, actually surprised by what happened.

"That's enough," John's voice held the attitude of a mother talking to a toddler, "Sherlock it's six a.m. and I haven't had any sleep all night. It's a three day weekend and unlike _some people_, I like to catch up on my sleep,"

"That's a lie. I heard you snoring a few hours ago," Sherlock said with a superior tone.

"It's a figure of speech. I meant I haven't got much sleep. _There_ is that better,"

"Mmm, yes quite," Sherlock seemed to be satisfied but John just looked at him in disbelief.

"You can be such an arse sometimes, you know that right?"

Sherlock attempted to catch John off guard and he made a lunge for his violin. John deftly evaded him and held the violin behind his back.

"Military remember? Gee Sherlock it's so unlike you _to underestimate my abilities_," John said sarcastically.

"Give it back John," Sherlock demanded.

"No Sherlock, it's not going to happen. Either go make us some breakfast, sit down, or look at the wall," John pointed at the spray painted smiley face.

"Wait, so first you don't have enough sleep and now you're telling me to make sustenance for the both of us? Are you going back to bed?" Sherlock had a skeptical look on his face.

"It's breakfast Sherlock, breakfast. I can't go back to sleep alright? I'll just watch some telly and have a cup of tea. Could you allow me to have a relaxing morning?"

"Relaxing is boring,"

"Not to the rest of us,"

"Rest of what?"

"The normal people Sherlock! The people who have normal jobs, normal lives. The people who don't play the bloody violin all though the night,"

"Oh so you are simply pointing out the fact that I am different from the population of London. I am different John, I am better," Sherlock said arrogantly.

"You know what? I've had enough,"

"Where are you going? You're still in your robe," John was already half way down the stairs.

"So are you," John pointed out.

"John. John! Give me back my violin!" Sherlock called down. "Not a chance in hell! Find a way to keep yourself busy that doesn't cause me to have bloody sleep deprivation. Oh and please manage to NOT blow anything up."

"Would you boys keep your voices down? I get that you're having a little dispute but the neighbors don't have to know," Mrs. Hudson said in her sweet soft voice.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson," Both John and Sherlock said in unison.

"Mrs. Hudson, do you mind if I watch some of your morning programs with you?" John asked.

"Of course not dear! I always enjoy your company,"

John sat himself down on Mrs. Hudson's quaint settee. Mrs. Hudson made a motion with her hands for John to scoot over.

"Sorry!" John apologized.

"It's no problem dear!" She squeezed John's leg in a friendly manor. Her glasses were around her neck, and she slid then up her nose and squinted at the TV guide, "Now, should we watch a rerun of that American show _Project Runway_? I think it's a bit too early for _This Morning_,"

John chucked, "Anything to get away from Sherlock!"

Smiling understandingly Mrs. Hudson said, "Of course dear. I know what lover's quarrels are like. I had a boyfriend once too you know!"

John pursed his lips and looked off into the distance, "You do know I'm not actually gay right?"

"Weeeellll,"

John got defensive, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't mean to start a fight. I just can't help but notice the way he looks at you," She lowered her voice and nodded toward John, "And the way you look at him,"

"Mrs. Hudson, I can assure you, nothing is going on between me and Sherlock,"

She almost said another drawn out 'well` but decided against it.

* * *

Sherlock flopped down on the couch and began to chew on his thumb nail. He reflected on the events that just took place. Was John really sleep deprived? He had most of the symptoms: irritability, bruising under the eyes, and lack of tolerance. . He didn't blame himself though, he warned John about his habits. Yes, this was all John's fault. Sherlock felt disturbed that this was bothering him so much. He was used to people yelling at him, he had that effect on people. For some reason, Sherlock cared about John a lot more than he did everyone else.

* * *

When it was nine o' clock Sherlock decided that John had enough time to cool down from their fight. He cautiously tip toed down the stairs, "John? Are you still upset with me?"

"Oh he went out dear. He said something about getting coffees for us," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Did he say when he will be back? I want to apologize to him,"

"He's just going around the corner, I'm sure he'll be right back. He left just a few moments ago; you just missed him. And as for the apologizing, I think that's a good idea," She advised.

"Come, come!" Mrs. Hudson said as she patted the seat next to her, "I'll fetch you the newspaper,"

"That sounds lovely Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said politely.

* * *

John strolled around, looking in shop windows as he made his way to the café. He had forgiven Sherlock; John couldn't expect him to change just because he wanted him to. He decided that he would by a coffee for Sherlock: black with two sugars.

The door jingled as he walked in. The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans comforted John. He noted that the furnishings were different from the last time he went. The old plain wooden chairs were replaced with sleek metal ones. Modern wood and metal tables complemented the new chairs. There were many college students on their laptops, probably working on term papers and taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi.

The barista was a pretty teenager with long blond hair. "Hello sir! What can I get for you today," She said very cheerfully.

"One caramel coffee, one black, and one with cream," John said.

"Ok," she said with a smile, "Your total is seven pounds,"

John gave her the money and left a tip in the jar. He turned to sit down at a table, but they were all full. A friendly looking teen sat in the corner, typing away at a computer. John tapped him on the shoulder giving the raven haired boy a start. John cleared his throat, "Could I sit here?" The boy's face light up and he flashed John a goofy ear to ear grin. "Sure! The more the merrier!" John felt kind of awkward sitting down with the boy smiling at him like that; it was a little creepy. John extended his hand, "Hi, my name is John Watson," The teen gleefully shook his hand, "No way! I was just reading your blog! Interesting stuff. Actually, could your friend," he looked at his computer, "Erm, your friend 'Sherlock Holmes' that's right is it? Could he help me find someone?"

"And who might that be?" John said , taking a sip of his coffee.

"Arthur Pendragon,"

John spit his coffee on the overly happy teen.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: 221 B

**I'm back! Standard disclaimer applies. Yadada. Please read and review! :D**

The shocked teen sat in his chair at the cafe. His mouth made a neat little "O". He could feel the coffee soaked tee flush against his body.

John just got back from getting napkins. "Here," he awkwardly handed them to the boy, "Sorry,"

He 'unfroze' and answered John, "T's alright," he shook off the events that just happened. He remembered that he hadn't introduced himself yet, "by the way my name is Merlin," He casually dabbed at the growing stain.

It was a good thing John didn't take another sip of coffee. "Excuse me what? Did you change it or did your parents give you that name or…" John began to ramble.

"My uh- my mother gave me that name. I stuck with it,"

John tried not to laugh, "So-so your name is Merlin and you are looking for an Arthur?"

"That's right! Glad we cleared that up," Merlin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but from my point of view you look like a teenager pulling a prank. You have GOT to be joking,"

Merlin ignored him and said, "I better go; I have to wash this shirt before the stain sets," They both looked down at the very noticeable stain on Merlin's white 'Rolling Stones' tee shirt.

John nodded in agreement, "My flat is just around the corner, I can even introduce you to Sherlock if you want,"

"I wouldn't be bothering you right?"

"No, no not at all, Sherlock likes weird cases like this,"

"Weird?"

"Oh you know, a missing Pendragon with Merlin looking for him. It's not every day you get a situation like that to deal with," Merlin looked annoyed with John's last comment. Merlin held his tongue to keep from saying what he wanted to. John coughed and apologized yet again.

"What are you going to do about your laptop?" John asked flicking his head in its direction.

"Oh I told Lindsey to take care of it,"

"Lindsey…?"

"The barista,"

"Oh,"

The door jingled again when they both exited the café. John took the lead and started to walk back to the flat. Merlin said, "Yeah we go to school together. So, John what's your story?"

"Well, I was in the military, Afghanistan. I got shot," he tapped his wounded leg, "It healed, but I had a psychosomatic limp. Sherlock helped to fix that. His brother made me realize that I'm 'not haunted by the war', I 'miss it'. I see the battlefield when I go on adventures with Sherlock. I-I know that sounds bad but it's just so... exciting," Merlin nodded in agreement, he knew how thrilling danger was.

"You remind me of Sherlock a bit."

"I do? I look like 'Hat Man'?" Merlin smiled at the thought of that funny little hat on a person with such a serious reputation.

"Yeah you do. The- the," John studied Merlin's features, "cheek bones and the dark hair. Hmm yup and the pale skin, definitely the same skin tone. I wonder if he looked like you when he was younger,"

Merlin just smiled again, "Do you want me to hold one of those coffees?" he offered.

"That would be _very_ helpful thanks. What's this your community service? Do they still do community service in high school?" John joked.

"I'm actually not a teenager,"

"Ah, well then your looks deceive you; I wouldn't say you were a day over 17,"

"I'm 25,"

"Well I hope I haven't offended you _Mer_lin,"

Merlin tensed up and John looked at him quizzically, "Have I offended you? I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal, I wish people thought I was younger that how old I really am!"

"Not it's not that, it's just that someone I used to know said my name like that," His tone of voice told John not to push the subject. Thankfully, they were at the flat.

"This is me," John said.

"2-2-1-B," Merlin mused.

**As always, please review!**

**So what will happen when the two raven haired- pale skinned- high cheek boned- men meet? To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sherlock and the Warlock

**Hello lovely readers ;) Standard disclaimer applies. Please review! The feeling of getting a new review warms an author's heart. Just to let you know.**

** Chapter 3**

"Sherlock!" John yelled, "Wait here," he said to Merlin.

"Oh! You're back. I wanted to apologize…. And you brought home a stranger. Who is this?" Sherlock asked.

"Hat Man! It is great to meet you. My name is Merlin," He introduced himself.

Sherlock showed no shock to Merlin's name. "What an unusual name. John can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Sherlock if you are wondering if I forgave you, yes I did. I even bought you a coffee, just like you like it. Oh and before I forget, I hid your violin in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen,"

"Don't worry John I already found it. Based on your comment about breakfast, you would subconsciously put it in the kitchen, I knew you hid it because Mrs. Hudson told me you went out-" John cut his off before he could finish, "You don't need to explain, just tell me you didn't bother Mrs. Hudson,"

"She likes my violin playing," Sherlock sounded offended, "You don't?"

"Of course I like it, it just gets annoying,"

Merlin cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. John and Sherlock turned their heads to look at Merlin, and John blushed. "Of course, yes come in," John told him, "Uh- um, I'll just talk to Sherlock real quick," He itched his head, balancing two coffees in one hand, "Yeah, we'll see you in a bit," They left Merlin standing by the front door while they excused themselves to talk in the Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.

"I don't trust him," Sherlock stated immediately.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. He'll here you," John whispered.

"So?"

John just sighed instead of explaining it to Sherlock.

"Why don't you trust him?" John handed Sherlock his coffee.

"His eyes are… different. I've never seen anything like it before. Well I have but on old people close to death. But he is obviously in his early twenties. It's like the light so going out when I observe it on the elderly, but this 'Merlin' his are dying and being reborn at the same time," Sherlock said.

"How can you see that in someone's eyes but you don't understand how to be polite?"

"And the name, I remember the name from the stories mummy used to tell me. I think I deleted the title, but the name stuck with me," Sherlock pretended to not hear John's comment.

"The Arthurian Legends? I wouldn't call them tales to tell a child," John rethought what he said, "But then again you are Sherlock, I'm sure you were reading full length novels by the time you were six,"

Sherlock scoffed, "Please John, I was three," he corrected.

"Really?" John asked. Sherlock nodded. John took a sip of his coffee and then sat it down on the counter. He crossed his arms, "He's looking for Arthur Pendragon," He rubbed his finger under his nose. "I though you would enjoy this case, you know weird name and circumstances. It's not a serial killer case, but it's the best we have. You refuse to take the civil dispute cases because they're 'too boring'. It's either this or you wait for an interesting murder," John continued.

"Fine,"

" 'Fine' what?"

"I'll take the case,"

"Good,"

"Great, now I do believe we've kept 'Merlin' alone for too long,'

"For god's sake, he's not going to do anything!"

"You don't know that,"

"I can tell when someone is a good person or not, and he seems to be a nice kid, I mean just look at him," They both turned to see Merlin admiring one of Mrs. Hudson's vases. When he touched it and it fell off its stand, he grimaced, attempted to catch it, and failed. With his shoe he swept the broken pieces behind the stand and hoped that no one heard it fall. He rubbed the back of his neck and chose to wait somewhere else.

"Hmm you're right; he's pitiful," Sherlock said.

"That's not what I meant! I'm just saying that he couldn't hurt a fly,"

"He certainly hurt that vase," John looked at Sherlock and they both laughed.

"Alright, let's see him and keep him from breaking anymore of Mrs. Hudson's family heirlooms,"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret is Shared

** Standard disclaimer. Hello dear readers! Please review! This story kinda writes itself so I will be updating daily to every other day. Thank you to Tolleren and EveningStars for following, and cyndergoddessofmusic for her continued support, she has a great crossover for Black Butler and Ouran High School Host Club.**

** Chapter 4**

The group sat comfortably in the living room on the second level. John sat in his chair and Sherlock in his; they pulled a chair from their kitchen for Merlin.

"Why is there bullet holes on the wall?" Merlin asked.

"Apparently, Sherlock was bored," John answered.

"We didn't have a case John what did you expect me to do?" Sherlock defended.

"Oh I don't know maybe you could have read a book or watched the telly like a normal person when they're bored," John argued.

"We've already gone over this, I'm not normal. I'm better," Sherlock sounded quite confident.

"Please," John scoffed.

Sherlock just narrowed his eyes said to Merlin, "So, John tells me that you are looking for someone,"

"Yes I am,"

"He also tells me that his name is Arthur Pendragon, now if I am not mistaken, is his name also in the 'Legends of the Round' table like yours?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes he is,"

"Are you crazy?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked: Are you crazy?"

"I'm sure Sherlock is just asking if- Oh I give up. I am sorry Merlin I apologize for his actions, he has no respect for people," John told him. He diverted his eyes in shame

"Actually John, I don't have respect for _crazy_ people,"

"If I'm going to be insulted I can just leave," Merlin started to stand up.

"Please, Merlin sit. Explain to us what happened, why are you looking for this man?" John asked.

"You won't believe me; no one does. You'll just think I'm crazy,"

Both John and Sherlock were silent. Sherlock spoke first, "Enlighten me,"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Sherlock and John said both intrigued in the boy's secrecy. Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest and perched on his chair and leaned forward toward Merlin. "Do tell us,"

"I have been waiting years for this man. He left me a long time ago, and I feel that he is back,"

"So... was he an ex or…?" John asked.

"No! No, he was married. I was his…," Merlin thought of a word, "butler," Merlin had a flashback of the agonizing hours of hard labor polishing Arthur's armor. Cleaning his room. Washing and folding his clothes especially his cape; a beautiful rich red color embroidered with a golden dragon. Butler wasn't a strong enough word, in modern times there wasn't any servants that had to complete the back braking work like he and his fellow servers did. He didn't even get paid much; when he thought about it he realized that he only kept the job because he loved Arthur. It was a strictly platonic relationship, but Merlin would die for Arthur. Merlin knew that Arthur would die for him too.

"So you're a 25 year old, looking for your master who left you years ago?" John questioned, "How old were you when you started to work for Arthur?"

"He's old," Sherlock stated.

"What do you mean he's old? He said it himself he's 25,"

"No he's not. The way he holds himself, his eyes: it shows that he is older than how he looks,"

"But-"

"Don't question me John. And there's this," Sherlock went to his room. John and Merlin could hear things being thrown around and they both cringed when they heard something shattering. Sherlock bursted out of his room, victoriously carrying some sort of scrapbook like a trophy. "HERE!" he announced. He pointed at a very old, crinkled picture. "What is it Sherlock?" John sat up in his chair and leaned over to look at the book presented before him. "That's-that's," John looked at Merlin, "This is a picture of you, how is that possible?" He slipped the picture out of its plastic sleeve and held it close to his face. He looked from the picture to Merlin, and back again. It was curled around the edges. On the back there was a date; _1903. _"No, no this is impossible," John said.

"Improbable, yes. Impossible; obviously not," Sherlock contradicted.

"You see now. I'm NOT crazy," Merlin said, "Sherlock, I am your great grandfather," He gave them his signature Merlin grin.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fainting

**I'm back again! Standard disclaimer! A LOT of thanks are in order! Thank you to: Vash the Humanoid Sunshower, thankchaosforspellcheck, , IndiaMoore, and BloodyRose98 for following, favoriting, or reviewing! SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I'm taking Algebra courses online so I'm going to be busy BUT I WILL still update!**

**Chapter 5**

** JUST TO RECAP:**

Merlin said, "Sherlock, I am your great grandfather,"

**OK GO ON.**

"WHAT?!" John exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat and sat back down. The photo tumbled off his lap and lay forgotten on the floor. "Impossible!"

Sherlock simply nodded and stood where he was a few moments ago, seemingly unfazed. "John you're in shock. I'll get a blanket," he made a move to go to the hall closet where the linens were stored.

"Oh- ho you think you're funny don't you. Don't you dare touch that door," he growled making Sherlock stop in his tracks, "How- how are you not… I mean he's your…," he waved his arm in Merlin's direction, "But look at him he's just a kid… What?!" John was at a loss for words, and most definitely needed a blanket. He sat back all the way and ran a hand over his face. "I'm going to throw up. Excuse me," He shakily got up using both arms to support himself out of the armchair. He stumbled to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. A few moments later Merlin and Sherlock heard the door slam shut. Sherlock lightly rapped on the door, "John are you okay?" he called.

"I'm fine just-just give me a moment," John responded. Retching noises could be heard, and the sickening sound of vomit hitting the water in the porcelain bowl.

Merlin sat still the whole time and just listened to the events unfold. "When did you figure it out?"

Sherlock gracefully took a seat and crossed his legs, miming Merlin.

"Please. Don't patronize me; I knew when I saw you. Family might not mean much to me but I know what they look like. I know the stories too. You mysteriously disappeared in the '50's after your late wife Elizabeth died. On Christmas holiday with the family," Sherlock's face contorted at the thought of Mycroft, his brother, in a knitted sweater two sizes too small (he was always… round?), "Some 20 years ago I went through grandmum's belongings and I found an old letter addressed to her. It was from an "M" a mysterious man and the style in which it was written suggested a father trying to comfort his daughter. It held a story that I found… intriguing. You told his woman that you were thousands of years old and that you had to leave her. At first I assumed this was a figure of speech of some sort and that you were too old for her or maybe she made you _feel _old. As I continued reading, the letter entailed your life in Camelot and your adventures with the 'once and future king' Arthur Pendragon. At the time and until we met just hours ago I assumed you were insane and had been locked up in an asylum," Merlin cringed at the word. Sherlock continued his speech, "and had died there without our family ever being notified. That happened a lot in those days, "Sherlock concluded his monologue. He propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his chin on his hand. He stared intently at Merlin.

"I have been to many institutions, that is correct. People would see my magic and freak out especially when I was the only magical being left. People hate different things, they shy away from them and if they can't escape it they box it up and put it somewhere they can't see it. Out of sight out of mind,"

Sherlock's eyes lit up with childlike wonder at the mention of magic, but only for a second before he smoothed his complexion and put on a fake mask of seriousness, "Magic?"

"Yes,"

The mask broke and melted away, "Really?" Sherlock sounded as excited as when he was given a triple homicide case.

The warlock's out of character negativity was replaced with enthusiasm rivaling Sherlock's, "Would you like to see some?"

The look Sherlock gave him said, "Do you even have to ask?"

Merlin cleared his throat and picked up the photo off the ground. His eyes flashed gold and it floated up in the air. It folded itself into an origami bird and it soared through the air, alighting on Sherlock's shoulder for only a second before it took off again.

"This is completely amazing," Sherlock said softly, his eyes tracking its movements.

"If only I had a camera!" John said startling them both, "Sherlock actually amazed by something! Donovan and Anderson would have a laugh,"

Sherlock's mood soured at the mention of Sally's and _his_ name, "Well, I'm surprised _you're _not amazed," he said with a snarky attitude.

John laughed, "Ahaha, yeah. Well I'm still in shock," his knees buckled and he fell to the, thankfully carpeted, floor unconscious.

**CAN I HAZ REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic

**OH I FEEL TERRIBLE! I haven't updated for a while… gosh I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME. I have Algebra on my computer so that's been taking up about 5 hours in my day and I have to eat, sleep, and spend time with my family. I promise to be better (JK I CAN'T SOWRY). I WILL continue this story so please don't give up on it! OH and look up the Ballad of Bilbo Baggins… It's a laugh. OH AND I want to write a DW/Sherlock/Hobbit crossover so be on the lookout for that if you are interested. I would write it after I finish this story of course. **

**DISCLAIMMMEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…lin: If only I owned Merlin I would bring it back… And if I owned Sherlock well… their relationship would NOT be platonic…**

**Also this is all set after the Hounds of Baskerville and before Reichenbach Falls.**

**Chapter 6**

Sherlock and Merlin immediately jumped to their feet to make sure John was okay. He didn't hurt his head- thank god- but he was out cold in the middle of the living room of the flat Sherlock and he shared. "Let's put him on the couch," Sherlock suggested. Merlin nodded in agreement. Sherlock picked up John under his arms and Merlin took his feet. They struggled around the coffee table, and ended up picking John up and over it instead of just going around one way. John's head lolled from side to side. Sherlock wanted to put John down as soon as possible, not because John was heavy, but because he was worried about him.

"I'll get a blanket," Sherlock said as he started again for the closet. Merlin wiggled his fingers reminding him that he could just 'magic' John better. "Are you sure he would be okay with it?" Merlin asked.

Sherlock shrugged in response.

"Good enough for me!" Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he checked John for any injury. "No, nothing. He's fine he should sleep though,"

"What makes you a doctor?" Sherlock sounded very concerned.

"Thousands of years of experience… and I had a friend once who always managed to knock himself out," Merlin's eyes glazed over for a second before he smiled, turned away from Sherlock, and wiped the tears away.

Sherlock discreetly pretended to not notice. "I wonder when he will be up. He didn't get much sleep last night," Sherlock pondered.

Merlin's eyebrows raised. Sherlock's alabaster cheeks flushed with almost unnoticeable color, "No-no not like that," Sherlock assured him, "I was playing violin,"

Merlin was still skeptical, but he said, "I'dunno maybe eight hours if he was that tired. It won't be because of the shock it would just be from fatigue. I've been out of practice so I'm not so sure," He struggled to keep his composure when he thought about Arthur, "Do you usually play violin at night?"

Sherlock nodded and chewed his thumb nail, "Well in the meantime make yourself at home," he was being pleasant for John's sake but mostly because he wanted to see more magic. The paper bird whizzed by Sherlock's ear, "Will it turn off?"

"No, it has consciousness now,"

"But-"

"The life energy of a dying bird left its feathery body and now it will relive as a paper bird," Merlin's dopey grin faded when he realized, "He's all alone,"

"The bird? Why do you care?"

"Well why don't you?" Merlin couldn't compute why this man had so little thought to others' feelings, "I know I'll make another!" Merlin ripped a piece of newspaper off of that week's paper. Sherlock anticipated the magic and his eyes filled with wonder. Merlin repeated the process again and it resulted in a smaller, more feminine version of the first. "There, now he has a lady friend," Merlin laughed.

"Do more, do more!" Sherlock demanded like a little kid. He coughed and said more manly and deeper, "I mean, show me some more magic,"

Merlin's eyes were full of understanding; his own magic still fascinated him. He levitated the weekly paper into the air and made an elephant, tiger, giraffe, and a hippo that were no larger than a fingernail. He lifted them into his palm, "Hold out your hand," he said to Sherlock, "Be very careful; they're as fragile as the paper they're made from," Merlin warned.

Sherlock struggled to keep his cool and collected attitude. Then he remembered, the people in this room were his family, he shouldn't be worried about ruining his reputation by cracking a smile. He graciously accepted the tiny creatures. He giggled.

_Sherlock Holmes giggled._ The animals tickled his hand what was he supposed to do? Laughing in response to being tickled was natural right? Not many people knew this, but Sherlock Holmes was _very _ticklish. Mycroft used it to his advantage when they were younger. He would over power his little brother and sit on him, pinning him to the ground. Mycroft often did it to get back at Sherlock whose favorite place to keep specimens happened to be Mycroft's room. Sherlock's defense was that it was the perfect temperature for keeping findings from their backyard. The frogs would get lose all too often and crawl into Mycroft's bed startling him when he went to sleep.

Merlin made a pen out of the paper for the animals and gestured to Sherlock to place them in.

Sherlock was mortified to have giggled in such famed company; the man was the stuff of legend, "Forgive me,"

Merlin smiled and returned the laugh tenfold, "What are you apologizing for? Do you not laugh?"

Sherlock sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Oh come on! Everyone laughs!" Merlin said incredulously.

"Only with John," Sherlock turned his gaze to his sleeping flatmate.

"Oh," Merlin said suggestively while he raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Please, I'm married to my work,"

"He's in deniiiaaal," Merlin thought.

"Maybe it's time for a divorce then?" Merlin said.

**I don't really know how to write Sherlock's deductions, so if anyone wants to PM me with help it is much appreciated. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversation

**Hello dear readers! It's been a while! I've been way tooooooo busy. Updates are going to be very slow sorry; I have to work on my Algebra class, read the Princess Bride ( and answer a hell of a lot of questions), AND I have to memorize 50 major cities for a test I'ma gonna have in 9****th**** grade. UGH SO MUCH CRAP TO DO! But you don't care. You probably aren't even reading this. I know I wouldn't!**

**Standard disclaimer… mer… Merl… Merli… Merlin.**

**Merlin… YaEh. **

**Here ya go:**

**Chapter 7 (Gees sorry if this sucks, I feel like this story is falling apart)**

At 7 o'clock in the evening Merlin and Sherlock sat at the kitchen table. Sherlock shoved the unimportant experiment and equipment into a hasty pile on one side. Both were sharing stories about their lives over greasy Chinese food from a local restaurant. Neither of the skinny men ate much of the lo mien and sweet and sour chicken. Merlin asked Sherlock to share his cases with him; Merlin wanted to hear them from Sherlock's point of view.

"And that's how I knew that the hound was a fake," Sherlock finished. He waited for Merlin to comment on how amazing his deductions were. Merlin was silent the whole way through and didn't ask a single question.

"So you really don't know anything about the universe?" Merlin took his chop sticks and proceeded to stuff his face with noodles.

Sherlock face palmed, "Why is that the one thing people always ask?"

Merlin shrugged.

"No, I don't know anything about the universe. Everything I need to know is right here on planet Earth. It's pointless to waste space with that knowledge," Sherlock said exasperated.

"But the universe is so… interesting. After being alive for so long, I know all that this world has to offer. I would love to travel the galaxies, visit different planets. There's just SO much out there you' know. I know I'll live long enough to someday get there, snuggled up with the stars," Merlin looked off into the distance and in his head he was light years away from the now boring planet Earth, " Maybe there will be a whole planet made of crystals or something," hi dismissed the thought, "Nah that's mad. But you know what they say, or maybe you don't, 'space: the final frontier'," For the first time in his visit Merlin seemed to be the immortal, insightful warlock he was.

This time, Sherlock shrugged. He changed the topic, "So this Arthur, why are you looking for him? Why now?"

"He died many years ago from a wound in a great battle. I was told that he would come back when needed most. Years passed by as did wars. When World War I came I was sure that he would return. He did not. World War II came and he did not rise. I thought I knew then, what it would feel like when he would be reborn. I know now that I was a fool. Just last Saturday, I felt- I felt magic. It has been a long time since I felt something like that. I am the last magical creature on Earth, so imagine my surprise! After thinking about it I realized that it must be Arthur," He got goose bumps at the memory of it. It had hit him like a golden wave of pure- friendship? He wasn't quite sure how it could be explained but for that moment, it felt like his friend was right there with him, "I checked the lake, like I do every weekend and his aura had left it. Usually I can feel his soul sleeping under the lapping waters. When I went this time though, it just felt like a normal lake. Freya, the lady the Avalon told me herself that he had awoken,"

"Freya?"

Merlin's eyes filled with love and he had that dopey grin of his plastered on his face, "She's my undead- dead- sort- of- girlfriend,"

"Undead- Dead?" Sherlock said incrediously.

"She's immortal but she died. It's a long story that I don't want to get into,"

Sherlock changed the subject in fear that Merlin might get mad and leave, and then he couldn't see any more magic.

Sherlock had a faux questioning look on his face, "Sort of?"

"We're fighting right now," Merlin frowned and looked down at his food.

"About what?"

"I got mad at her for not telling me about Arthur sooner, I chatted with her just the day before,"

"How do you chat with the undead-dead?"

"We perfected the method a couple hundred years back. It's like Skype or FaceTime but you look in a pool of water," Merlin answered like it was perfectly normal to talk to the undead- dead in puddles.

Sherlock decided to ask about that later. "So Arthur is definitely out and about?"

"Precisely,"

"… And he died thousands of years ago and came back in the 21st century,"

"Yup,"

"Won't he be a little, oh I don't know, freaked out because of technology?"

"I wouldn't doubt it if he started swinging his sword at televisions,"

"He has a sword."

"Of course he has a sword! He's a- was a king!"

"Let me guess, he's walking around downtown London in full body armor?"

"Most likely,"

"We have to find him soon,"

Merlin nodded in agreement.

**I don't really know how to write Sherlock's deductions, so if anyone wants to PM me with help it is much appreciated. Please review! :3 it would make my day no joke. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get a review. - **


	8. Chapter 8: Shock Blankets

**Here I am again! ELLO! Did'ya get the Doctor Who reference in the last chapter? Planet made of crystals? Hmm.. You didn't? Ok, if you say so. *Yells over shoulder* JETHRO! THEY DIDN'T GET IT. He's really upset you guys.**

**Here's an apple for you just cause: **

**Go and read luluguineapig's story, she's amazing! **

** Standard Disclaimerlin**

** Chapter 8**

Merlin boxed up the left overs of his and Sherlock's dinner with a flick of his wrist. He muttered a spell sounding something like, "_Shæmædi_" and the fridge opened.

"You have a head in here," Merlin stated.

Sherlock bashfully dropped his eyes to the floor, "It's for an experiment,"

"Well where am I going to put the food?"

"Just throw it away I guess,"

"How does John react to finding body parts in his fridge?"

"He usually takes my nicotine patches away and won't give them to me until I do something about said body part,"

"Nicotine patches?!" Merlin hated drugs of any sort. He didn't know why people would want to destroy their bodies all for the sake of a good time.

Sherlock couldn't ignore the disappointed look on Merlin's face, "They help me think,"

Merlin scoffed while he stood from his chair parallel to Sherlock's. He 'magiced' the still half full take out boxes and steered them toward the garbage can. The metal top opened with a pop and the boxes settled themselves in.

"Where is your bathroom?" Merlin asked.

"Down the hall, to the left,"

"Thanks,"

Sherlock could hear the water running from the tap in the restroom. He took it as his chance to check on John without Merlin interfering. He didn't mind his help, but he wanted to be able to diagnose his friend without a thousand year old warlock in the room.

"Are you going to be okay John?" Sherlock got a mumble for an answer.

He looked around to make sure Merlin was nowhere in sight. The coast was clear; he got down on his knees and pecked a kiss on John's temple. He ruffled John's blonde hair and stood up to get a blanket from the hall closet. He immediately located the knitted blanket John's grandmum gave to John before she passed away. It had a lot of sentimental value for his friend. When John thought Sherlock couldn't see him, he would bring it up to his nose and sigh in contentment at the familiar smell of his grandmother.

Sherlock returned to the couch and draped the fabric over John. He then tucked it around his sleeping form.

The consulting detective returned to his arm chair and on the way he picked up the little zoo animals. They were absolutely fascinating. The tiny elephant trumpeted. It sounded like when you were a kid and you would whistle with a blade of grass.

"Quiet you!" Sherlock scolded, "John's asleep!"

Merlin waltzed out of the bathroom humming a happy tune. He fluffed the Union Jack pillow before he sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock.

"How did he die?" Sherlock asked abruptly.

Merlin coughed uncomfortably, happy humming ceasing to a halt. "Excuse me what?"

"Sorry, I was asking how Arthur died,"

"Um, it's alright. Do you want to know?"

"Yes,"

"It's a long tale,"

"I have plenty of time," Sherlock had no cases to solve, no murderers to apprehend.

"Alright I guess I'll tell you everything, I mean I might as well. It would be easiest that way,"

"How long of a story are we talking?"

"I am going to tell you everything from when I met Arthur and to when, " Merlin swallowed thickly, "to when he died,"

Sherlock nodded and leaned back in his chair, ready for the tale to unfold.

"It all started when my magic started to get out of hand in my hometown, Ealdor. My mother sent me to live with an old friend named Gauis who would teach me how to keep my magic under control. He just so happened to live in the kingdom of Camelot, a place that hated magic so much that anyone so much as conversing with a sorcerer would be hanged…"

* * *

"Then I called on a storm and struck Nimueh with a bolt of lightning…"

* * *

"Then Arthur caught me with the dress I was sneaking out for Freya, it's kinda funny actually, he thought it was for me…"

* * *

"The dragon changed a normal sword into the greatest sword of all time: Excalibur…"

* * *

Two hours passed.

* * *

"Arthur was being a prat like always…"

* * *

"And then I Gauis told me that Balinor was my father…"

* * *

"I became a dragonlord, the last of my kind…"

* * *

"Gwen became queen…"

* * *

"Morgana attacked again, this time with Mordred's help…"

* * *

By the time Merlin's story reached its end it was well past twelve a.m.

"I held him in my arms while he died, and he said thank you for the first and final time," Merlin started to cry, "Sorry, I haven't talked about what happened to anyone. Excuse me," He hurried to the hall restroom.

Sherlock rubbed sleep from his eyes, like John, he hadn't slept from many days too, being bored happened to take up a lot of his time.

"That was an incredible story, believe me, I am not impressed by much," Sherlock complemented.

"My life was full of adventure in those days," Merlin said from the bathroom. His voice was full of unshed tears. Merlin tried to compose himself. He braced himself with his arms on the counter and looked into the mirror and saw his eyes were already red and puffy. He rubbed his hand over his face and blew his nose with some toilet tissue.

"It seems so, now if you don't mind I think I am going to go to bed," Sherlock said as he shuffled past the bathroom door. He realized that Merlin should stay here for the night, "Merlin, it's late do you just want to stay here?"

"Sure! That way we can get up bright and early to start our search for Arthur," Merlin forced on fake happiness. Sherlock seemed to not notice.

Sherlock groaned at his 'enthusiasm'. "I'm not sure where you should sleep, we can move my bed to be flush against the wall and you can sleep on the cushions from the arm chairs," Sherlock suggested.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second,"

Sherlock grunted and proceeded to fall into his bed and shut his eyes.

Meanwhile, Merlin shut the door to the bathroom. He put down the toilet lid and sat on it. "S-Sæfng," The noise cancelling spell should keep Sherlock and John from hearing his shoulder- shaking cries. He composed himself and drank some water from the sink.

He tip-toed into the bedroom, making sure to not wake Sherlock up. Looking down made him realize that he was still in the shirt he borrowed from John. He really didn't want to wake Sherlock up, so he rummaged through Sherlock's drawers, whispering an apology. Sherlock's height and gait was similar to his own, and the pajama pants he found fit quite nicely. He silently shifted the bed to face the wall with his magic. The cushions from the chairs floated from the living room and made a pile fit for sleeping on.

Merlin curled in on himself and fell asleep (not easily) to the sound of Sherlock snoring.


	9. Chapter 9: Where's Merlin?

**The fourth of July is tomorrow! YAY. Ha but you Brits don't care! **

**A guest let me know that I accidentally used dollars instead of pounds in the first chapter, I apologize for the mistake and it has been taken care of. I live in America, (as is obvious from above) and when I was writing that chapter I didn't even notice the mistake. I think no one pointed it out because most of my viewers live in America too. To answer another guests question :** **_Wouldn't Merlin magic the vase together?(chapter 3)_**

**I felt that it would be best for Merlin to tell the Baker Street boys about his magic vs. them catching him using it. I felt that it fit the story better the way I did it the way I did. **

**HUGE thanks to people who have reviewed and my repeated reviewers. It means so much to me that people like my writing. OH and thanks to everyone who followed/favorited to show you care ;D.**

**Standard Disclaimerlin**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"JOHN! JOHN HELP I CAN'T SEE I'M BLIND!" Sherlock was completely disorientated. He felt around with his hands… he was definitely in his top of the line tempur-petic bed.

Five seconds later Sherlock's door opened with a bang. "WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I CAN'T SEE JOHN HELP! IT'S- IT'S MORIARTY HE'S DONE SOMETHING TO MY EYES!"

"… You're facing the bloody wall just turn around," John went from worried to frustrated in point zero three seconds, "I thought something was actually wrong. God damn it Sherlock!"

Sherlock's face burned the color of ripe tomatoes. "Oh,"

"You must've turned your bed around so Merlin would have room to sleep on the floor… speaking of Merlin where is he?"

"What? He's not here?"

"No he's not. Gees for a genius you're not all that smart,"

Sherlock's eye's filled up with tears and he could feel a lump in his throat. It was one thing for Donovan or Anderson to ridicule him but… John?

"Oh come on don't be such a baby,"

Sherlock shoved his face into his pillow; "Go away," John could hear him mumble.

"I'm- I'm sorry," John tried. He was shocked that Sherlock would be so offended by his comment. Sherlock ignored him.

He's acting strange, John thought. He decided it would be best for him to leave. He quietly closed the door and made his way up the stairs to his own bed. Thoughts of where Merlin could have gone ceased as soon as he realized he hadn't eaten anything for a long time. His stomach growled, demanding food.

"GAH!" John exclaimed when he opened the fridge, "AGAIN SHERLOCK? AGAIN?" He didn't care if Sherlock went back to sleep, enough was enough.

The severed head watched John's every move with its dead unblinking eyes.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SHERLOCK GET THIS OUT OF HERE!" John got the chills when he attempted to look at where the head was detached from its body. He had seen gruesome things in the military but this, this was something wrong on a whole new level. "I AM TIRED OF SEEING DEAD PEOPLE IN MY FRIDGE SHERLOCK! THAT'S IT I'M TAKING YOUR NICOTINE PATCHES AWAY AGAIN,"

That caused Sherlock to spark up from his bed, apparently now interested in what John had to say. He blinked away sleep and tears and grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Not _again_ John!" Sherlock wined.

John pointed at the head, "I will if you don't take this thing out of here," His voice was scarily calm.

"What do you want me to do with it right now?" He checked to oven clock, "It's three in the morning!"

John threw his arms in the air, "FINE! You know what? I'll just go and stay the night at Sarah's,"

"No John please don't go," Sherlock begged.

John rubbed a hand over his face, "Okay, just… just get me something to eat. I'm starving,"

"But-"

"I said I'm hungry,"

"But John-"

"Do you want your nicotine patches or not?" John threatened.

Sherlock sighed and turned to the fridge to find something to make for John. John turned on the lamp, grabbed the paper, and plopped himself down in his armchair.

"Sherlock, why is there a piece missing from the editorials?"

* * *

**I've been having this scene in my head before I even wrote this story… It needed to be done. Oooo and where could Merlin be? Did he leave? Was he taken? Or did something else entirely happen… FIND OUT SOON! PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Thanks to:**

**Guests**

Cyndergoddessofmusic

IndiaMoore

Thankchaosforspellcheck

Vash The Humanoid Sunshower (author of _Matchmaker, Matchmaker_ the highly acclaimed Sherlock FanFic)

Helca Maica

Bleachdreamer0

Ellen (guest reviewer)

123petmaster

Luluguineapig

The following helped me with ideas and helpful tips to write this story and others:

Vash the Humanoid Sunshower

luluguineapig


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to

**Hello all! It's Fourth of July here in America! **

***SKIP THIS; if you don't want a brief history lesson on the American Revolution***

** As Tolleren pointed out, not all of my viewers know what Independence Day is. Every year on July Fourth, we Americans celebrate our freedom from tyranny that existed in colonial times. America was under the control of Britain in its early years. The British didn't let the colonies have a voice in their government which most people didn't find fair. These people are Patriots. People staying loyal to England are Loyalists. Blah, blah, blah war and death and then America became its own official country. George Washington was the Commander of the U.S army and he became the 1****st**** president after it was won. (Hence the capitol of America: Washington D.C) If I got any of this info wrong, PM me and I will fix it. It's been eight months since I learned about the American Revolution… so yeah**

***IF YOU SKIPED NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE* *WAIT NO A LITTLE LATER***

**I am supppper curious what English people learn about the American Revolution. I have always wondered about the other side of the story. Did your education focus on ****_your_**** commanders and rulers at the time?( It was King George the III I think.) I hope I'm not coming off as a nosey typical American (No not all of us are ignorant and eat McDonalds [fast food] all the time. Hamburgers are mighty tasty though, but it all depends on where you grow up. If I lived in England then I would probably love fish and chips.) Of course it doesn't really matter in modern times because America and Britain are allies which is fantastic. But regardless, PM me if you live anywhere in the U.K and you want to tell me. I LOVE PMs except when they are spam then it's just annoying :(. **

**Sorry for rambling everyone, I just thought I'd put that out there.**

**"Watashi no shazai" ****_My apologies_**** (Japanese) **

***OKAY YOU'RE GOOD NOW***

** Standard Disclaimerlin**

** Chapter 10**

Merlin's eyes snapped open; one moment he was in Sherlock's bedroom on an uncomfortable bed of pillows the next… well he was somewhere not Sherlock's gasped as his lunges filled with much needed air. He was on his back and sharp pebbles dug into his flesh through his thin, borrowed pajamas. He glanced up; he was underwater. And. He. Was. _Breathing._

"Okay, okay, okay don't freak out. Don't freak out," Merlin chanted in his head, "It's just a dream,"

He pinched his arm. Hard. And he felt it.

"O-Kay, not dreaming apparently,"

A ethereal light shown above him, effectively lighting the clearing he stood in, but at the same time causing ominous shadows from large trees. Merlin realized he was stranded in an underwater forest. Odd trees with full vegetation- wider than you could imagine- spiraled up to the surface.

"I've been in worse situations," He thought.

Something black darted in his peripheral vision. He found his magic was useless in this place, wherever he was. He tried all he could to conjure some form of light but it was like he couldn't call on his power. Trying only made him feel empty inside like when Morgana used that slug-like creature to rip his magic away from him.

"Stupid Morgana. This is probably her haunting me from the grave,"

With rising anxiety it struck him; he was defenseless in an unknown land with strange creatures lurking in the shadows. He kicked madly and struggled to reach the surface, the long pajama bottoms only hindered his progress. They wrapped around his legs making his efforts troublesome. White pearls formed from the precious breath that left his nostrils. They floated up faster than him, taunting him with their weightlessness. Black hair, his own, was in his eyes making them burn from the thick fibers. His lunges burned as he didn't trust the weird water that surrounded him for air. As he swam the water whipped at his arms as if willing him to stay in its depths. His face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen and black spots dotted his vision when he was just ten feet from the surface. Mustering strength that was absolutely not there, he burst to the surface.

He panted and bobbed in place while he caught his breath.

Tiny palms dotted far off land. He used his hand as a visor to block out the blazing sun. Merlin could make out the outline of a woman with brunet hair on the distant shore in flowing red dress. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his chest, similar to a fish being reeled in on a hook. He _flew _through the water; that was the only explanation for the experience. As he was reeled in seaweed and other ocean debris snatched at his ankles and legs.

His toes started to drag on the sandy beach and he noted the pleasant scent of coconuts and tropical flowers.

As he was drawn closer the figure came into view.

"Hello Merlin," Freya's sweet voice purred, "Welcome to Avalon,"

** I hate how short this is… **

** WOW CHAPTER 10 ALREADY? I planned this out to be 15-20 chapters but maybe it should be longer hmm… leave a review and tell me what you think: Should I draw this story out or finish it and get on to new material? I want everyone's honest opinion and I will not be offended by anything as long as it's not blatantly rude. **


	11. Chapter 11: Bad eggs and good toast

** Nope. You're not gonna know what happened in Avalon. Not. Just. Yet. Sorry for not updating, life gets in the way. I was at UnicornMustache's house all weekend and she was at mine (she's my bestest best friend. Like sisters. IDK if she would say the same… but anyway we grew up together). We wrote a fanfiction and it's called "DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" ****_Does John Die in the End? _****I wrote the beginning parts and fixed some grammar and crap. It's total crack if you're into that sort of thing. *SPOILERS* John doesn't die. **

** .de/ is a German fanfiction sight. If you use chrome, just let it translate everything and them you can read German fanfiction. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**I just realized that this story is rated T, should I add more swearing and/or intense moments and gore? IDEK if I can write gore… ANYWAY! Here's chapter 11**

** Standard Disclaimerlin**

** Chapter 11**

"Here you go John," Sherlock handed a plate of… food? To John who was sitting in his arm chair.

"What the hell is this," John blatantly said.

"It's eggs,"

"No Sherlock. This is not eggs this is… goop. How did you even get them to be grey in colour?"

Sherlock looked down at the pitiful excuse for breakfast. "I think I did an okay job,"

"This is just like that time you made me coffee,"

"I'm trying!"

"To what? Kill me?! I'm not even sure they're cooked all the way. This is unfit for consumption," He stood up and brushed Sherlock out of his way.

"But John-"

"I'm not eating this," He headed for the kitchen, "You'd think you could cook. I mean you do all of those experiments with chemicals, cooking is just like that but you won't die from it. Although, I'm pretty sure I'll die from this,"

"What if I told you I made them with love?" Sherlock tried.

"No. Wait what?" John half- turned on his heel.

"It's one of those figures of speech that you're always using," Sherlock said when he flopped on the couch. He seemed to do that a lot.

John turned away disappointed. He hid his emotion and said, "Oh,"

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

Apparently John did a bad job, "Of course not!"

Thankfully Sherlock didn't wasn't in a deducing mood and he let the subject drop. John breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I really did try though," Sherlock told him earnestly.

"Sure you did," John said sarcastically.

"Well not everyone can cook good meals like you John," Sherlock retorted, just as sarcastic.

"The one time I messed up the pasta! Sorry it wasn't al dente! Sure it was mushy but it wasn't _that_ bad,"

"It was awful, I don't know why we didn't just go to Angelo's," Sherlock complained.

"Why don't I want to go to Angelo's? You really have to ask that?"

"What? He gives us cheap food!" Sherlock said perplexed.

"Every time we go he thinks we're on a date!"

"So? Let people think what they want. I honestly don't care what they say. We basically are except we don't do couple-y things like kissing and showing affection," Sherlock scrunched his nose at the thought of PDA. It always annoyed him when people would kiss in public. He didn't understand why people would WANT to.

"It's because I'm NOT GAY!" he yelled, "Not that people seem to care," John added.

"Whatever. If you didn't want to eat my cooking then you shouldn't have asked for it,"

"Look Sherlock, I'm not going to continue this argument about eggs! Alright?"

"FINE!" Sherlock agreed.

"I'm going to make some toast do you want some?"

"Do I want toast? Do I- No John I don't want your _bloody_ toast,"

"I was being nice!" John exclaimed, "Besides you need to eat something!"

"Ohhhhh, so you can make me food and I have to eat it, but when I make you food you can turn it down,"

"I'm not the one whose boarder line anorexic!" John said defensive.

"I am NOT anorexic!"

"You skip meals, and refuse to eat when I tell you," John put the eggs down on the counter _It's clean_ he noticed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Food is just fuel. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"This is me, being a doctor. I can't stand by and watch someone waste away. If you didn't want someone who cared about your health, why did you even choose a doctor to be your flat mate? And I also care because, regrettably, you're my best friend."

Sherlock was quiet for a second. "You regret being my friend?" he whispered.

John completely forgot about his agenda of getting rid of the horrendous eggs during their spat. He made his way to the couch. He kneeled down so he could look Sherlock in his teal eyes. He put a hand on his cheek.

"No Sherlock, I didn't mean it like that. I will never regret being your friend. You bring colour to my bland boring life. I was so alone, and I owe you so much. If I didn't have you, I would be shooting holes in the wall," He joked.

Sherlock gave him a small smile. "Could I reconsider your offer of toast?"

"Of course,"

"I'll have one slice then,"

"No you will not, you will have two,"

"Oh for god's sake John why does it matter?"

"If you're going to eat breakfast, you're going to eat breakfast. None of this 'one bite' type things that you always pull,"

"Hmmp,"

"No Sherlock, no whining, sighing, or denying. You're getting some food in your stomach whether you like it or not. I've decided. So there," he blew a raspberry. If Sherlock wanted to act like a child, well John sure as hell could too. He popped in four pieces into to toaster and timed it for one minute and forty seconds. That should make them slightly toasty. "Now, what do you want on your toast?"

"Some of the strawberry jam you always use,"

"How do you even know if you'll like it. You're such a picky eater,"

"I have to eat too you know. I don't go days on end without ANYTHING, John. I steal little bites of your food when you're not looking," John gave Sherlock 'the look' from the kitchen, "A Bit Not Good then John?"

"No, not good at all," John walked back to the living room and threw his Union Jack pillow at Sherlock, "Not good at all,"

It hit Sherlock straight in the face thanks to John's perfect aim. "Ouch! John!"

"Shut up Sherlock," The toaster dinged, "Now are you going to come and get your food or do I have to bring it to you?"

Sherlock huffed and reluctantly got up from the couch. "Did you even notice the newspaper animals Merlin made?"

"The what?"

Sherlock leaned down and captured the tiger in his hand on his way to the kitchen. He shoved the animal into John's face, startling him from his position of leaning on the counter. "What the hell Sherlock?"

"Look at it," Sherlock instructed. He grabbed John's hand and coaxed the tiger into John's palm. Sherlock was way too close to John that was acceptable for friends, and it made the latter a little nervous.

"This is amazing!" John exclaimed. He brushed off Sherlock's hand that was still clasping his wrist.

"Not going to faint again?"

"No. And don't say 'faint' it sounds too feminine. I just took an unplanned nap, that's all,"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes it easier to sleep at night,"

"Where is our magician?" John wondered.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I have no idea, but he's a thousand year old warlock. I'm sure he'll think of something,"

**I'VE REACHED THE 10,000 WORD MARK YAY!**

**Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Yeah. Thanks for reading and waiting for updates and everything. **


	12. Chapter 12: Avalon

** Greetings dear reader. **

** Please remember to review :) it makes me more encouraged to make room in my busy schedule to write. Don't expect updates for a week, I have a bunch of family coming over. My grandparents and their best friends (whom I consider family) are staying for the week. I won't have any time to spare because of my stinky ratchet math classes on the internet. My teacher is being a real jerk just 'cause I didn't understand something. Poo poo to him. **

** I'm going to write a Fem!Lock story soon after my family leaves. Well a one sided Fem!Lock, cause Sherlock is going to somehow turn into a woman, while John retains his usual masculinity.**

**Standard Disclaimerlin**

** Chapter 12**

"Freya what the hell is going on?" A certain raven-haired warlock was very pissed at the moment. Freya stood in front of Merlin, almost angelic with a golden light seeming to surround her.

"You're being here is as unknown to me as to you,"

** "**You're- you're kidding right? You have got to be joking. Freya I know that we're sort of fighting right now and whatever, but can you be mature enough to help me?" Merlin wiggled his toes in the sand, nervous that Freya would walk away without giving him some answers.

"We were fighting?" Freya looked perplexed and tilted her head to one side, "Look Merlin, you shouldn't even be here. I wouldn't bring you here, it's unsafe for those who have not died. Every moment you are here your body losses connection to the living world,"

"But- but what's going on?" Merlin asked. He didn't get an answer right just then because a familiar figure started to emerge from the shadows. Merlin's eyes glimmered with recognition of one his best friends.

"Merlin, my mate, long time no see!" Gwaine enveloped Merlin in a tight bear hug, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Merlin struggled to get out of Gwaine's grasp but his attempts were futile. Awkwardly he returned the hug, patting his old friend on the back. "I couldn't say," His signature grin was plastered on his face, "I was sleeping at my great- grandson's house-"

Freya shot him a dirty look, "Great grandson? Great- Merlin you- you CHEATED on me?!" She growled.

Gwaine released Merlin and backed away as silently as he could, trying to disappear back into the shadows of the palms not too far away. Once he hit the tree line he scrurried the heck out of there. He didn't want to see what was about to go down. He knew all about Freya's man killing powers, and he did NOT want to be on the losing side of those razor sharp claws. He didn't want to be the she-cat's mouse.

Merlin barely noticed his friend leave, "No Freya, I didn't. Remember that time you went away to talk to the Sidhe?"

"I was gone for two hours!"

"Well, time for me moves a lot slower. Two hours was two centuries,"

"Why didn't you say anything?! All these years- I don't know if I should feel bad for leaving you or be upset that you went and had offspring with some mortal,"

"I was lonely! I thought you'd died!"

"Just calm down Merlin. It's in the past," Freya sighed and seemed to let it go, but Merlin could see in her eyes that they would be having a conversation about this later, "Come now, Gwaine ran off somewhere and that always makes me nervous,"

Merlin nodded in agreement and let go the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Meanwhile at 221B:

John and Sherlock sat in their respective armchairs eating the toast the former had made for breakfast.

"This toast isn't too bad John. A little burnt, but alright nonetheless,"

"Shut up and just eat it,"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and crunched another bite. "This jam really is good though, I can see why you obsess over it,"

John scoffed, "I do _not_ obsess over strawberry jam,"

"Oh yes you do," Sherlock said with his mouth full, "Don't deny it. When you get back from Tesco you have jars of the stuff. Let me guess, you grew up with it as a child and it was your mother's favorite. After she passed, you started to like the jam much more because it brought back memories of your mum. In fact, you were hesitant when you agreed to letting me have some of your precious jam. It is rather good though. What brand is it?"

"Hartley's Best Strawberry Jam," John answered, stunned.

"Oh yes. Hartley's was a grocers founded by Sir William _Pickles _Hartley. There was a mishap and a supplier failed to deliver his jam, so Hartley made his own. That was in 1871. It was such a success that within three years, the business was moved to Bootle, near Liverpool. In 1886 it moved to Aintree, Liverpool. Did you know that Hartley made a village for his employees? It had a total of 69 houses,"

"Is this what you do when you're bored? Research jams?"

"What do you expect me to do? I'm BORED without cases. Would you rather I shoot the wall?" Sherlock started to get up to get John's gun. John stuck his arm out and forced Sherlock back into his seat.

"No. Do not shoot the wall, what did it ever do to you?"

Sherlock pointed his finger at the spray painted smiley face, "Please the wall had it coming!"

A loud bang from Sherlock's room made the Baker Street Boys start. John leaped to fetch his gun that rested on the desk before Sherlock could take it.

"Stay here," John demanded quietly.

"No!" hissed Sherlock.

"Fine. Just be… quiet,"

"Please our intruder isn't that stupid, he would realize if we were talking one moment and then silent the next,"

"Well what do you want to do? Go in there and say 'Hey! I know you're in here'?" John did his best oblivious Sherlock impersonation.

"Whatever let's stop arguing about it and do something! And I don't sound anything like that," he added.

They heard a muffled, "Where, where am I?" from Sherlock's room.

John looked at Sherlock for reassurance only to find his friend just as confused. John voiced the question lingering in the air, "What kind of home invader doesn't know where he is?"

"I haven't the slightest,"

"On me," John said. Sherlock ignored him and simply strutted in front of him and swung open the door. John sputtered.

"Sherlock you idiot!"

"Who's there?" The mystery man asked.

Even Anderson could have figured out what was going on. There was a young man, mid-twenties tangled up in the sheets Merlin must have used. His golden hair was ruffled and he was wearing chain mail all over his body. The brilliant red of his cape clashed with his wan face; drained of color from surprise and terror. He griped the hilt of his sword.

John lowered his weapon.

"Hello Arthur, this is Doctor John Watson and I am Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock smiled and winked.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I FEED OFF OF REVIEWS.**


	13. Chapter 13: In which tea is drunk

**Sorry for the super slow updates. Please review and stuff. Yeah. I wrote a Fem!Lock story. **

**Standard Disclaimerlin**

**Chapter 13**

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" A very upset Arthur demanded, "TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME,"

John stood in the door way, and excused himself mumbling about getting some tea.

"WHAT'S TEA?!" the once and future king said incredulously.

Sherlock face- palmed, this was going to be a long night. "Tea is a hot or cold beverage served with honey or sugar. It is thought to have originated in China, in the Shang Dynasty-"

"CHINA?! WHAT'S A CHINA!"

"IF YOU'D LET ME EXPLAIN!" Sherlock roared. He really did hate it when people got in the middle of his explanations of things. Arthur seemed to want some answers and if he interrupted again Sherlock would kick him out. Forcefully. With a knife or gun pointed to his chest. Just 'cause he can.

Sherlock coughed, "AS I WAS SAYING, the Chinese have been drinking tea for thousands of years. They used it as medicine. Laozi, a Chinese philosopher said that was an indispensable ingredient to the elixir of life. Tea was introduced to India in Britain's attempt to- "Arthur opened his mouth, and Sherlock held up his hand, stopping him from saying anything, "stop China's monopoly on tea. You know what? You don't really need to know. Just know that it's delicious and John makes the best tea I've ever had. Well of course I'm biased on the subject, but,"

"What do you mean biased?"

"Oh nothing!" Sherlock said with a smile when he heard the whistle of the tea kettle.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE! SORCERY!" Arthur exclaimed, jumping from the pile of pillows and drawing his sword.

Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's just to kettle. Why didn't you unsheathe your sword earlier? A couple of strangers find you in a place you don't recognize; I would think a man like you would have put a sword to our throats right away. Hmm, strange. Anyway, I bet that John will be telling us the tea is ready in three… two… one,"

"Alright! Tea's just about ready!" They both heard John holler from the kitchen.

"Yup, right on time,"

Sherlock twirled around making his robe flap dramatically, and headed for the door. "Are you not coming?"

"Oh! Yes, I will follow you," Arthur ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and tried his best to adapt to the situation. _This man named 'Sherlock' doesn't seem too much of a threat; he's all skin and bones. I could take him easy. Could he be a sorcerer? The other one 'John'? 'Jim'? He would be more of a problem. He seems built better, and his posture is of that of a knight. I'll have to keep an eye on him. It's best to be polite at the moment, get to know my enemy and see if they are an enemy at all._

Arthur tried to prepare himself for what could lay beyond the door, but he was NOT ready for what he saw. The head of an odd animal hang on the wall, and that was about it that he could compute. Of course he could understand tables, chairs, and other things. But what decorated the room, and what was in the room itself made Arthur want to crawl back to the nice, dark room that he came from.

"Sherlock!" An old woman knocked on the door, sounding stern and upset. John stopped pouring the tea. _Obviously this Jim-John-Jack is Sherlock's servant if he is making him food and drink, and he is answering the door._

"Oh! John! Hello!" Her mood immediately changed and so did her voice, now she seemed to sound more cheerful and… _what's the word…_ soft? Arthur went to check out this woman. Was she another of Sherlock's servants? Probably not with that tone of voice, even Merlin wouldn't talk to Arthur like that.

_Merlin. Oh god where is my Merlin? My magic man! My sorcerer! My warlock! My traitor! My… Best friend. What happened? I don't remember anything. I got stabbed by that bastard traitor Mordred. Oh yes that's what happened. Then Merlin went on about something called Alon? Alian? Avalon? And how he could save me or something like that. _

_ Hmm I'm hungry. That bread looks pretty good. Maybe I could grab some when these people aren't looking. They don't seem so hostile; maybe they'll give me some if I ask._

_ "_Hey, Arthur are you okay?" John put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh- Um yeah, I'm… fine. Just get lost in thought that's all,"

"Oh! Your name is Arthur! Um… who are you?" The elderly woman asked.

"Mrs. Hudson, meet Arthur, Arthur, Mrs. Hudson. Sorry for making so much noise in the morning!" John told her.

"Morning! It's barely four A.M!" She said, seeming just a tad angry because her kind voice made it not so harsh. Thankfully she was used to Sherlock and John's escapades and didn't ask about the armored man currently in the living room whom looked very confused just by looking at the fire place mantel.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock said from the kitchen.

"Well you boys just keep it down please. I need to get plenty of sleep at my age! Oh Sherlock!" She exclaimed when she poked her head in to the kitchen to address Sherlock. The experiments were still shoved to one side of the kitchen table, "Do clean up, I'm not your housekeeper!"

_Definitely not a servant then. Maybe Sherlock is just a rich man who can afford one servant and Mrs. Hudson lives in his home. GAH this whole situation is hard to grasp!_

_ "_Sorry Mrs. Hudson!" John waved at her while she descended the stairs. He turned to the man dressed in full body armor, "So Arthur, how do you take your tea?"

"John don't be an idiot, they didn't have tea in his time,"

"Oh well sorry! I was being polite!"

"Oh umm, I'll try it with nothing?" Arthur said, trying to stop an argument when all he wanted was answers. _What had they meant by 'in his time'?_

"Alright, see Sherlock? Just had to ask the man!"

_I guess this is Sherlock's version of Merlin. _Sadness stabbed at Arthur's heart; where had his warlock gone to?

"Have you seen my Merlin. Or erm just Merlin. Not _my _Merlin, " he said flustered, "Just you know, have you seen a young man with the cheek bones," Arthur gestured to his face and 'pulled' on imaginary cheek bones," Out to here? Dark hair. Stupid, blundering idiot?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we have seen Merlin. He is my great- grandfather," Sherlock answered.

"Great- grand. GREAT GRANDFATHER?" Arthur sputtered.

John nodded, "Yeah, I was as shocked as you are. This guy over here," He shoved a thumb into Sherlock's stomach, "He's a self-proclaimed genius. He figured it out as soon as he saw him,"

Sherlock let out a harsh laugh, "Self-proclaimed? The Yard is tripping all over themselves trying to get me on their murder cases. They couldn't solve them without me,"

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"

"The tea's getting cold John,"

The blogger snapped to attention, "You're right, 'suppose it is!"

Three cups were already out, and John poured the _still boiling_ water into them. Sherlock studied John's every move, watching over him to make sure he didn't burn himself. John didn't know it, but Sherlock was always doing that. He would never know just how much Sherlock loved him.

John turned his head to look back at Sherlock, and the latter adverted his eyes to make it seem like he wasn't staring at him. John smiled and handed Sherlock a cup full of the hot liquid. "Earl Grey, two sugars,"

He turned to give Arthur a cup and found that his face was stuffed with his and Sherlock's left over toast. Arthur blushed, swallowed and apologized.

"Erm, you don't need to apologize if you were hungry. Sorry for not offering food. Here, tea with no sugar,"

"Thanks," Arthur took a gulp, hoping to wash down the bread that stuck to his pallet and ended up burning his mouth. His face contorted in pain, and he hurried to the basin to spit out the burning _retched,_ tea.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! I AM A KING! I COULD HAVE YOU HUNG!" he unsheathed his sword and put it to John's throat. _So much for being polite._ At least, that's what he tried to do. John easily disarmed him in one swift move, leaving Excalibur to cling on the kitchen tile. Arthur lunged for it, but Sherlock stopped him with is arm. He looking into Arthur's blue eyes with his own hypnotic swirling ones, and said, "If you put a finger to John I will kill you. I know forty seven ways to make you lie on the floor dead just from this position,"

Arthur swallowed thickly and nodded. Never in his life had he been that intimidated. So much love and passion was in those eyes, it screamed to him that Sherlock would die for John. And that he was not likely bluffing.

**PLEZ REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Sorry for the slow updates, again. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've had writer's block for such a long time. I'm always so busy. I started to watch Supernatural. IT'S AMAZING. I'm on the sixth season. I don't know… this might become SuperMerlock… or maybe even SUPERWHOMERLOCK. Don't get your hopes up though.**

** Standard Disclaimerlin.**

** Chapter 14**

Freya took Merlin's hand. Her palms were not rough like he remembered; instead they were as soft as a new snow. She turned to smile at him, and he squeezed her hand. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves and shimmered in the ethereal glow that surrounded them. The red of her dress, the one Merlin had stolen for her, bore no holes and complemented her lips. Merlin couldn't fathom a moment of being more in love.

"Come Merlin, I have much to show you,"

The warlock nodded eagerly. Of all the times he talked with Freya she would never mention the place she inhabited. She would only say, "You'll see in due time," which never sated his curiosity.

As they walked, he felt as if each step rejuvenated him. Every foot fall gave him strength and helped to pry his sleepy eyes open to take in the sights the lay before him. Waves crested and then crashed against a great cliff, spraying mist everywhere. The sandy beach spread out until it ran into thick jungle. Vines cruelly laid their traps, waiting for weak minded prey to stumble upon them. They snaked viciously in and out creating a false illusion of forest floor made of tentacles. Freya paid them no mind. They knew their place against the Queen of the realm, and in her presence they shrunk bad, recoiling as if threatened by flame.

"We will feast. I'm sure the others would be more than glad to join us," Freya led Merlin by hand to the singular pathway through the dense foliage.

"The-the others?" Merlin gulped, trying to not get his hopes up. He stopped in his tracks, causing Freya to turn and look at him with fascination.

"Everyone you knew and loved was protected and sent here after death. We're all excited to see you again,"

"S-so Gwen and Gaius and all the knights are here?" Merlin was almost in tears, the happiest of sorts. He thought he would never see his family again. A droplet escaped the dam and Freya caressed Merlin's cheek to wipe it away.

"You saved us…" she smiled sweetly, for she too was in tears, "You saved all of us,"

** Sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to post something real quick so you know this wasn't abandoned. I know where this is going now so yay stable plot lines! Please read below.**

**_IMPORTANT INFO REGARDING THIS FAN FIC:_**

**Okay so I feel bad for doing this, but I have three stories to update including this one. I'm in all pre AP/AP classes so my time is very limited. The thing is:**

**NO REVIEWS=NO UPADTES (for a while at least until I can tame my homework)**

**I really hate to do this to you guys but it needs to be done. I'll be updating the story with the most reviews per new update (starting today) So, if my Warehouse 13 and Supernatural crossover gets five reviews for Chapter 2, and this one gets three reviews for this chapter, which one am I going to update sooner? You guessed it! The other crossover that isn't this one! Basically, you dictate where you want me to spend my precious time. **

**So go ahead.**

**Review.**

**You know you wanna.**


End file.
